vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahō Aoki
Kahō Aoki (Japanese: 果報青木) is a mixed-breed sergal born in Gold Ring in 85 RC. Currently in 100 RC, he resides deep in the Sailzane desert, pursuing his passion of mapping the sky of planet Tal. Physical Description Kahō's genetics are a mix of civilized southern and pure eastern in a 75-25% (Father-Mother) ratio, thus he's taller and slightly bulkier than the average Gold Ring sergal but still bears the most apparent southern features. His fur is an unremarkable mix of different shades of brown, and his eyes are light blue. His abnormally long mane does set him apart from most other sergals, however, reaching all the way down to the base of his tail. In summary, his mixed blood causes his physical appearance resemble that of a stretched out southern with unusually long limbs, ears, mane and tail. History Family & Heritage Kahō's southern father, Ely, along with his fraternal twin Jay were born in Gold Ring in 55 RC. They grew up together in the city and shared an enthusiasm for combat from a young age, often sparring against each other. Ely always had a considerabely brighter wit than Jay, which lead to some minor quarrels between them. Other than that, there was little actual rivarly and they were overall happy living in the city. But, as they grew older, so did their thirst for adventure. Thus, in 65 RC, they jumped at an opportunity to leave the city as trade caravan guards, in which they succeeded due to Ely's ability to persuade the traders to hire them. They spent the first few years of their adult lives as hired muscle, a service the traders appreciated enough to make the jobs more profitable than working for the Gold Ring vigilance committee. Ely had the foresight to keep an extensive journal, figuring that records of his experiences may be valuable to others later on. What started out as a spontaneous decision made due to wanderlust became the brothers' way of life for almost two decades, during which they made a name of themselves as skilled and dependable fighters. Jay especially was known for his airheaded, reckless nature and his hostility toward talyxians whereas Ely was calmer, more rational and not as much a troublemaker. Their life as mercenaries would come to an end in 83 RC, however, when Ely and Thuy, a half-eastern daughter of one of the traders crossed tails and befriended one another. That particular caravan's destination was Gold Ring, and the brothers decided to finally settle down back in the city. While Ely started building a romantic relationship with Thuy, Jay did the same with a half-western lady named Lynn. Both their relationships would bear fruit in 85 RC, when Kahō was born to Ely and Thuy, and Geiv was born to Jay and Lynn. Trying to keep his life going forward, Ely tried a job as a teacher in a mercenary academy, but found it unsuitable after only a year. He retreated to his house to compose a book of his journal entries and memories, finding joy in reliving his eventful past. Meanwhile, Thuy kept a steady job as an inventory manager for a shipping company. Early Life Even since a young sergal, Kahō displayed somewhat unique personality charecteristics. He was always reclusive but nevertheless curious, which resulted in him developing a keen interest on the night sky and all its stars. Night after night, he would stay up marvelling at the beauty of the starry sky, which was however polluted by light from the teeming city's nightlife. His parents, however, wanted their child to keep his feet in the ground and stay in the safety of the city instead of living as a wanderer like Ely, since they knew from experience how hazardous the desert and forests can be. Seeing as Kahō needed company and Thuy was busy working, they hired his aunt Lynn as a caretaker in 88 RC. This forged a strong friendship between Kahō and his cousin Geiv. Alas, Ely and Thuy's trust in the security of the city was misplaced. As they had built up a considerable amount of wealth, they caught the attention of the city's underground criminal organizations. Ely foresaw this, and tipped off the GRVC about a possible plan to break into their home. However, the criminals' plan was different. In 89 RC, they were found dead on the streets by officers on patrol, their keys and valuables stolen. After realizing that Ely had sent the warning, the Committee organized a swift raid in their home and caught the thieves red handed, saving Kahō's life and the fortune he would inherit. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Southern Sergal Category:Male